In the manufacture of corrugated paper board containers, sheets of paper board are conveyed through a press auch as a printer slotter wherein one surface of the sheets is printed. A conventional printer slotter includes an ink fountain. The fountain is generally defined by two cooperating rollers and a printing plate roller.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,768 there is disclosed improved apparatus for ink circulation and wash up. The present invention is directed to solution of the problem of how to minimize plumbing and maintenance while retaining desirable features of the system as disclosed in said patent.